L'Enfant
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: - Maman... Il n'y a aucune chance pour que mon enfant soit normal... N'est-ce pas ?


**L'enfant**

* * *

Sabrina caressa son ventre, devenu énorme à cause de la grossesse. Elle songea en souriant avec affection à la vie évoluant en elle, pressée que celle-ci n'évolue dans le monde. Mais ce sourire se teinta alors d'amertume, tandis qu'une pensée terrible s'empara de son esprit. Assise en face de la fenêtre dans sa chambre, elle contemplait le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle, tandis que sa mère s'affairait à ranger la chambre. Mais ce bruit ne la rassurait plus. La pensée s'étant instaurée en elle l'emplissait de peur, alors même qu'elle se disait que c'était ridicule de penser ainsi.

Fermant les yeux, elle se passa une main sur le visage, avant d'interroger sa mère avec une douceur mélancolique :

- Maman... Il n'y a aucune chance pour que mon enfant soit normal... N'est-ce pas ? »

Veronica sursauta en entendant ces mots, lâchant par la même occasion la pile de livres qu'elle tenait fermement. Voyant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle soupira, avant de tout ramasser patiemment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous ranger qu'elle se décida enfin à s'assoir en face de sa fille en lui prenant les mains. Ce contact fit du bien à Sabrina, mais ne calma en rien ses inquiétudes.

- Ma chérie... Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible... »

Sabrina soupira avant de répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait mais... Des larmes commencèrent à naître au coin de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle se mordait la joue pour ne pas les faire couler. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son enfant, avant même qu'il ne soit né ! Quel sentiment horrible.

- Mais on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer, si ? On ne sait pas s'il sera immortel ou non, s'il aura des pouvoirs, ni rien du tout ! On ne sait même pas s'il sera un elfe ou non ! Il ne sera ni humain ni Findétemps, juste un mélange ! Je... Je...

- Sabrina ! Je te défends de redire quelque chose comme ça ! Ton enfant ne se limitera pas à un... mélange ! »

Ce dernier mot avait été dit avec dégoût. Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour sa fille, Veronica ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre comment elle pouvait dire quelque chose comme cela.

- Tu savais que ce serait difficile, que si tu te mariais avec Puck, tes enfants ne seraient jamais normaux ! Et puis même ! Tu es une Grimm ! Auraient-ils simplement l'être... Tu aurais préféré te marier avec Bradley peut-être ?

- Non ! Jamais ! J'aime Puck ! Seulement...

- Seulement quoi ma chérie ? »

Elle avait repris un ton doux. Malgré cela, Sabrina ne put répondre immédiatement. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et plongea de nouveau son regard vers les bois entourant la maison. Elle avait vécu tant de choses dans ces bois, beaucoup avec Puck... La jeune femme se rendait compte que ce qu'elle disait était égoïste et blessant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa mère comprenait la confusion qu'elle ressentait et ne lâchait pas ses mains, comme pour l'ancrer dans la réalité, la protéger de ses démons. Elle attendait patiemment que sa fille ne mette ses idées en place.

- Je sais que c'est égoïste, que je ne devrais pas en demander autant... Puck a déjà tellement changé pour moi... Mais parfois, je me prends à souhaiter qu'il soit un simple humain. Et pas un Findétemps... »

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Puck avait tout entendu. Serrant le poing de colère, il respira bruyamment avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il ne voulait pas que Sabrina le voie ainsi, énervé. Son cœur battait la chamade, et l'eau, au lieu de le calmer, ne fit que l'agacer davantage. Relevant la tête, il vit son reflet dans la glace. Le Roi des filous avait grandi, pour devenir un homme charmant. Mais malgré cela... Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater en partie sa colère, en frappant le miroir, le brisant presque, tandis que des larmes amères coulaient le long de ses joues, en silence.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit à haïr son statut de Findétemps...


End file.
